


Green-Eyed Monster

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oz Porn Tuesday, PWP, Pet Names, Rare Pairing, Summer of Oz, jealousy fic, sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howell tries to play McManus, but her plan backfires on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompts #465: Flashback, #466: Anthomancy, and #467: Snowflake. VanillaLime suggested the Summer of Oz prompt, which can be found at the end of the story.  
>  **Notes:** The name and the quote at the beginning of the story are from Shakespeare's play Othello, Act 3, Scene 3.  
>  Graphic by Dustandroses, photos found on the web.
> 
> Written for the [Summer of Oz](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/57225.html) on [oz_wishing_well](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/).

_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_  
_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock_  
_The meat it feeds on…_  
Iago  
Othello Act 3, scene 3

 

The cool metal of the railing soothed the hot palms of Tim’s hands, and he sighed heavily, trying to avoid thinking about the reason his hands ached. Ever since Howell had confronted him in the break room, he’d been fighting to control his temper. He’d clenched his fists so hard his arms shook, his muscles trembling as he tried to repress his anger. His stomach was a mess. Damn her.

His eyes followed Sean as he moved through the room, the inmates watching him carefully, avoiding the head C.O. the way fish would a shark. Sean’s shift would be over in an hour, but Tim wasn’t sure he could wait that long. He needed to know the truth, and he knew Sean wouldn’t lie to him. Howell, on the other hand, was a lying bitch. 

Sean looked up at Tim as he walked past on his way to the gate, but Tim turned away, afraid to show Sean the anger in his heart. He could wait. He didn’t want to confront Sean here at Oz, there was too much chance they’d be overheard. Besides, Howell _had_ to be lying. She had to be. He headed back to his office, and tried to lose himself in his paperwork.

* * *

“You want to grab some beer, and come over to my place?”

Surprised, Sean blinked as he looked over. “I didn’t hear you come in,” he told Tim. “You’re through for the day?” He glanced at the clock. “Are you all right? It’s only five thirty, and you’re going home?” He put his hand on Tim’s forehead. “Do you have a fever?” he teased.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I do, on occasion, leave on time, you know.”

“Not often.” 

Tim ignored the dig, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well?”

Sean thought back to the question Tim had asked. “Yeah. I could go for some beer. And maybe a pizza. That work for you?”

“Is that another complaint about my cooking ability?”

“Just checking.” Sean grinned to soften the blow. “I don’t have an iron-clad stomach, like you. That lasagna kept me up all night, last time you cooked.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim groused. “If you’re tired of pizza, there’s always Lenny’s Joint. Their subs are half-priced this week – it’s their 25th anniversary.”

Sean contemplated the suggestion while he finished changing clothes. “Half-priced subs sound good to me. How about I pick up the beer, you get the subs, and we meet at your place?”

“Works for me.” Tim headed out the locker room door, then stuck his head back in. “You want the usual? Steak bomb, extra cheese?”

“You betcha!” Sean closed up his locker, and yelled out the door after Tim. “Don’t forget the french fries!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Tim called as he walked away.

Sean zipped up his jeans, and grabbed his bag. He was surprised at how easy that had been. Usually when something was bugging Tim it took the threat of bodily harm to get him to open up about it. Sean had known something was up today, but Tim had avoided him like the plague all afternoon. He’d been planning on calling Tim tonight, and seeing if he could talk him into coming around tomorrow for hamburgers on the grill, but if they could talk it out tonight, maybe they could go to the gym and play some b-ball instead. That would be a much better use of Sean’s Saturday afternoon.

* * *

Tim couldn’t get Howell’s smirk out of his mind. He’d been fine before he stopped at the sub shop; driving had given him something else to concentrate on. But now that he was waiting in line at Lenny’s, he had nothing to do but stand there, and he kept replaying Howell’s little announcement over and over again.

_When Howell walked into the break room, Tim had almost gotten up and left. But his lunch was spread out over the table half-eaten, and he wasn’t about to give her that much satisfaction. He turned his back to her, and took another bite of his sandwich, chewing doggedly, despite the fact that the meat had turned dry and tasteless in his mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t have urged Leo to fire her, but she’d been out of control, and the timing had been so perfect. He’d never expected her to turn around and threaten a lawsuit._

_He never should have fucked her. That was his first mistake. He’d known it would be tough after she got her job back, but he thought he’d been prepared. He’d been wrong. Every time she walked into the room, he got sick to his stomach. She’d smirk at him as she walked by, and she was always staring at him. He got the feeling she was planning something big, but he wasn’t going to live his life afraid of a bitch like Howell. He took a big gulp of his coffee to try and get his sandwich to go down._

_When she pulled out a chair at his table, he looked at her in surprise. His sandwich sat like lead in his stomach, there was no way he could eat with her sitting that close._

_“What do you want?” he asked in disgust._

_“Do I have to want something?” She tried to look innocent, but it didn’t work. “I just thought I’d sit down with a friend for lunch.”_

_He almost snorted his coffee across the table. “A friend?”_

_“Hey, what’s past is past.” She shrugged. “I figure if we’re going to be working in the same place, we ought to be able to get along, right?”_

_“We don’t work together, and I have no interest in being your friend.”_

_“C’mon, Tim. Oz isn’t that big. We’re going to run into each other, no matter what unit we work in.” Howell opened her bag and pulled out a banana, taking her time as she peeled it._

_“Besides, what with me and Sean going hot and heavy, I figure we’re gonna be spending time together outside of Oz, too.” She took a big bite of her banana, her cheeks bulging obscenely as she chewed._

_Tim opened his mouth, but he couldn’t get anything to come out. Howell and Sean? What the hell was she talking about?_

_“I mean, he’s your best friend, right? He talks about you all the time. If I wasn’t pretty damn positive you’ve got a dick, I’d be jealous that he was fucking you, too.”_

_He finally managed to say something. “You are so full of shit.”_

_She smirked at him, shrugging one shoulder as if he’d made a joke. “He’s grilling out tomorrow, you coming over?”_

_Tim stood, and walked away, leaving his half-eaten sandwich on the table. “You make me sick.”_

_“See you then!” she called after him, cheerfully._

“Can I help you? Sir? Can I help you?” 

Tim hadn’t even noticed the line moving, but there he was, at the counter. He gave his order in a daze; it was a good thing he and Sean always got the same thing, because his mind was definitely not on his order.

“Anything else for you, tonight?” the server asked impatiently. 

The boy couldn’t be more than seventeen years old, probably working after school to buy a car, or something. He reminded Tim of Sean, working at the Tasty Freeze to pay for a tux to wear to the prom. Tim had joked that he’d looked like a waiter in the damn thing, but he’d been jealous of the two of them when Sean and Katie Doyle had danced cheek to cheek while he stood in the corner drinking whiskey out of his dad’s silver flask.

“ _Will that be all, sir?_ ” The boy spoke loudly, pronouncing every word clearly, as if Tim were hard of hearing.

“Oh, right.” Tim shook his head to clear it. “Can I get two large fries with that, please?”

The boy handed him his ticket, and Tim wandered over to a table to wait for his order. Back then, Tim had thought he’d been jealous of the fact that Sean had someone to dance with, but years down the road Tim was willing to admit that he’d been just as jealous of Kate as he had been of Sean.

* * *

“Did you spend lunch in the breakroom?”

Down to the last few bites of his sub, Sean was thinking about opening the waistband of his jeans before he finished off his fries. Tim’s question took him by surprise.

“Huh?”

“You were on your way to lunch when I came back from mine,” Tim explained. “Did you run into anyone interesting while you were eating lunch?”

Sean chuckled with amusement. “Who the hell would I run into in the breakroom who wasn’t the same old boring crew?” 

Tim shrugged as if it wasn’t important, but now that Sean thought about it, it was after lunch that Tim had started acting strange. He wasn’t seeing the connection, though. 

Sean popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth. Tim was getting weirder and weirder tonight. He’d been acting funny all afternoon, and tonight while they ate, he’d gone totally quiet. Sean noticed that he’d barely put a dent in his meal. Something big had to be bothering him if he wasn’t eating. Now a question like that came right out of nowhere. Sean was about to put his foot down and get some real answers if Tim didn’t start explaining himself soon. 

“When I left,” Tim said, “the only one in the room was Claire Howell, but I got the idea she was waiting for someone.” He gave Sean an odd, sideways glance.

That didn’t help Sean’s confusion any. “She was still there when I showed up, but I doubt she was waiting for anybody. If she was, she wouldn’t have picked up her lunch and moved to my table.” 

Sean couldn’t help his frown; the woman was trouble, and just the thought of her having sex with Tim made him sick to his stomach. There was no law that said he had to like her, whether he had to work with her or not, and he was damned well not going to try, no matter what the warden said.

“Maybe she was waiting for you.” Tim was watching him intently now.

Sean narrowed his eyes, his brow drawing down as he tried to sort that out. He was getting a funny feeling that they were getting to the heart of Tim’s problem, despite the fact that nothing he was saying made a bit of sense.

“Well, if she was, she’s probably still waiting, ‘cause I changed tables as soon as she sat down.” He grinned at Tim’s surprise. 

“What did you think I’d do, buy her roses?” Sean snorted at the thought. 

“You think she’s got a crush on you, or something?” Tim was smiling for the first time all night. 

Sean mimed holding a flower, and pulling off the petals. “She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me… God, I hope not!” He threw his imaginary flower at Tim. “Can you imagine?” Just the thought made him shudder. 

Tim laughed, “Sean, I’ve been imagining it all day, and I can’t tell you how hard it’s been on me.”

“What the hell put that idea in your head?”

Tim’s face was flushed. “I’m embarrassed now that I even _thought_ about believing her, but at lunch today Howell insinuated that you two were dating.” 

“She _what_?” Sean was stunned. “Why would she say something stupid like that?”

“I don’t know. I’m wondering now if maybe she thought I’d get jealous and try to get her back. I can’t imagine any other reason she say something that crazy. She knows you don’t like her. It would be easy for me to find out she was lying.”

“You should have _known_ , Tim,” Sean told him. “You shouldn’t even have needed to ask.”

“I did know. In my gut, I knew. But she was so self-assured. Asking if I was going to be at your place tomorrow, ‘cause you were having a cookout, and she’d love to see me there. It was so… _realistic_.”

“I was talking to Mineo earlier today about hoping it didn’t rain tomorrow, ‘cause I wanted to grill out. She must have overheard us. What a bitch.” Sean hated to admit it, but he kind of admired her balls in pulling something like that off. It’s a good thing she didn’t really have any, though, or he’d probably knee her in them. 

“You’ve been spinning this around and around in your head all day, haven’t you?” He knew how Tim’s mind worked. “That’s why you haven’t eaten. Your stomach has been in knots since lunch.”

“Yeah, it has. But I’m famished now.” He took a huge bite of his sandwich, and then talked right through it. “But I have to tell you something important that’s come out of all this. Just gimme time to finish my meal, okay?”

Sean poured out some more ketchup, and smeared his barely warm fries through it. “Take your time, Tim. We’ve got all night.” What an idiot. That was Tim for you, making a mountain out of a molehill. He may love the guy, but sometimes Sean felt the sincere need to smack him across the back of his head.

* * *

Tim handed Sean his beer, and then sat down next to him on the couch, instead of in his favorite chair. Sean raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Tim grinned – he knew the guy so well that it didn’t matter that he hadn’t said a word, he understood Sean’s reaction. As the saying went, he could read Sean like a book. He wished he knew how this conversation would go, but whether Sean needed time to sort things out or not, he was positive of the eventual outcome. 

That didn’t help his stomach any, though. He still had to work up the courage to say this, and he was afraid that after his many loud protestations over the years, Sean was going to laugh his ass off when Tim told him the truth. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He just had no idea how to say this and still save face. 

“Just come out and say it, bonehead.” Unfortunately, Sean knew Tim as well as he knew Sean. Tim could tell he was getting nervous; he hated not knowing what was going on. Sean was such a control freak. It made him the perfect Head C.O., but as a friend, it had always driven Tim crazy. 

“I’m getting there. Give me a break, will you?” Tim replied testily. He was letting this get to him. He needed to just come out and say it. Sean held his hands up to indicate he wasn’t stopping Tim. 

He took a deep breath, and started talking. “Okay. When Howell pulled her stunt today, it cut me up inside, Sean. Thinking that you and she were fucking – were doing more than fucking – she was acting like you were a _couple_ , and it drove me up the wall.”

Sean’s face had closed down, as if he was trying to hide his feelings, but Tim knew what that meant, too. He kept talking, knowing that Sean was getting it wrong.

“I was so jealous,” Tim admitted.

“Tim…” Sean tried to interrupt, but it was too late, he had to get this out now, or he’d never get it right.

“No, let me talk. My jealousy shocked me – I hadn’t known how important you were to me until that moment, and now I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“What?” Sean’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide enough to be one of those little anime characters. He’d shocked Sean. Tim grinned, smirking at Sean’s dumbfounded look. 

“That’s right. I’m in love with you.” Sean blinked, unable to say a word, and Tim rushed on nervously, to make sure he got it all out before Sean’s mouth came back on line. 

“I know you’re going to laugh at me for all my protestations through the years about being 100% heterosexual, and never having one single gay moment in my life, but at least I’m admitting to it, Sean, so don't cut me down, please? I need to know if you’re still interested in me. You said years ago that you’d gotten over me, but I didn’t believe you then, and I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. Can you forgive me for acting like an idiot all these years, and believe me now when I say it’s real. It really is _real_ , Sean. It just took me…”

Sean’s fingers were cold on his overheated skin. Tim stopped talking, letting the borrowed chill from Sean’s beer bottle seep into his lips. 

“Sean?” he whispered against Sean’s fingertips.

“Shhhhh…” Sean answered. “No more talking for now.” 

He replaced his fingers with his lips, and Tim sighed, relieved that it had been that easy to get what he wanted. What he’d wanted for years, although he hadn’t realized it until now. He closed his eyes, and fell into Sean’s kiss.

He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, Sean stroking his tongue across Tim’s lips, until he opened to Sean and let him inside. They took turns exploring each other’s mouths, and Tim trembled when Sean’s strong hands caressed his sides, roaming up to thumb across his nipples, making Tim jump. His hands were rough workman’s hands, despite the fact that Sean’s job put him in a chair at the Guard’s Station just as often as they did on the floor. 

He held Tim with the authority of a man who knows what he wants, and knows that what he wants belongs to him. Arrogant hands, Tim thought. But that was all right by him. He liked the way those hands held him. He hardly noticed when Sean pulled him around. He found himself straddling Sean’s thighs, kneeling on the couch cushions, and he laughed. 

“Making yourself right at home, aren’t you?”

Sean kissed his way down Tim’s neck. “Did you expect anything else?”

Tim shook his head, smiling fondly. “Not really.”

Sean bit his throat, sucking and pulling up the blood until Tim could feel the heat gather there. He pulled away in surprise.

“Are you marking me?” he asked.

Sean’s slow grin made Tim reach down and adjust himself in his trousers, which made Sean’s grin widen knowingly. 

“You bastard!” he grouched. “You’d better hope that’s gone by Monday, or I’ll find a way to pay you back.”

“You’re threatening me?” Sean asked. “It’s a little early in the relationship for threats, don’t you think?”

Tim smacked his arm and scooted backwards as if to get off Sean’s lap. They needed to get some things settled before they got carried away with all this stuff. Set some rules, and discuss some boundaries.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Sean shook his head and grabbed Tim’s hips, pulling him back onto Sean’s lap. “You’re not going to talk this to death before we’ve even had sex.”

“What?” Tim frowned at him. “I don’t do that!”

“Oh, yes you do,” Sean insisted. “I’m not going to let you play that game. I’ve seen it too many times.” 

Tim opened his mouth to argue, but he didn’t get a chance. 

Sean murmured, “C’mere, babe,” and pulled Tim close, licking into his mouth, and kissing him hard enough that he lost track of what he was going to say. 

He was sure it would come back to him eventually, but right now, he had better things to do. Sean’s hands slid down to Tim’s ass and squeezed, making Tim moan into his mouth. Sean pulled him closer, forcing Tim to spread his legs wide, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable until Sean squeezed again, pulling Tim closer, and their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Oh, god, yeah!” 

Tim threw his head back, gasping as he finally got what Sean was doing. He held onto Sean’s shoulders and rode his legs, rolling his hips as their cocks slid against each other, the fabric of their pants creating a delicious friction that heated their groins and had Tim on the edge of an orgasm.

Tim felt himself tipping over, and he wrapped his arms around Sean’s neck, afraid he was going to fall.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Sean murmured. “I’ve got you. You’re not going anywhere.”

Tim’s head was spinning, and despite the fact that he knew Sean had only flipped them over so that Tim was lying on his back on the couch, he couldn’t help but complain. 

“I was fine where I was,” he grouched. “And what’s with all that ‘babe’ business?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You called me babe,” he accused Sean. “I’m a grown man. I’m nobody’s _baby_.”

Sean was gnawing at his throat again, and Tim tried to pull away, but damn, it really felt good when he did that, and a tiny piece of him liked that Sean wanted to mark him, and make sure everyone knew they were together, even though they really couldn’t let anyone at work know. Howell would have a field day, and they’d both lose their jobs.

Sean’s hips were moving sinuously, pushing against his hip, and Tim writhed against him breathlessly. It felt so good. He’d been expecting Sean to go right for his ass, but Tim was glad that he seemed to not be in any big hurry. Tim may want Sean, but he’d only today admitted to himself that he wanted more than Sean’s friendship, and he needed time to get used to the idea before they went too far.

Tim gasped as Sean slid his hands under Tim’s shirt and twisted his nipples between his fingers. Tim’s hips pumped against Sean’s hip bone as he gasped. 

“Jesus, Sean!” He was holding on to Sean’s shoulders, his head spinning as Sean pushed him farther and farther, and Tim loved it. He loved Sean. How the hell had he not realized this? All this time they could have been together. What a fool he’d been.

Sean moved, settling himself into the vee of Tim’s legs. He pulled on Tim’s thighs, tugging them up until they wrapped around Sean’s hips. 

“That’s good, babe. Hold on tight, now.” 

Sean began to pump his hips, and Tim shouted in surprise at the intensity of his powerful thrusts. Tim’s cock was on fire. He held on tightly, his legs gripping Sean’s hips as their cocks bumped and rocked, stroking together as they pushed each other closer to completion. 

Sean’s head dipped back down, and he bit into that same spot, sucking harshly until Tim’s whole consciousness concentrated on that one spark of heat that pushed him over, shouting and straining as he struggled to take a deep enough breath to stop the trembling in his limbs. 

Sean was still stroking, pumping his hips mindlessly as he mouthed Tim’s throat, whispering, “That’s it, babe. Right there. That’s it!”

When he came, he called Tim’s name, and despite the fact that he was still gasping through the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm he’d had in years, Tim couldn’t help grin as he held Sean tight against him. That had been the shout of a very satisfied man. He’d done that. He’d made Sean shout, and call him babe, and they hadn’t even gotten their clothes off. Imagine what they’d be able to manage once they were naked and in bed.

Sean relaxed, slumping down until his weight rested on Tim, and Tim sighed contentedly as Sean nuzzled up against that spot on his throat, licking gently against the hot skin. 

“You called me babe.” Tim made it sound like a complaint, but it wasn’t really. He kind of liked it, even if he’d never admit to it.

Sean looked up at him. “Yeah? That bother you?”

“What do you think?” he asked snippily.

Sean shrugged, and found his spot on Tim’s neck again. “I think it’s better than snuggle muffin,” he murmured, his warm breath teasing Tim’s skin. 

Tim barked a short laugh. “Anything’s better than snuggle muffin.”

“Stud Monkey?” 

“Shut up,” Tim snorted, having trouble keeping his laughter in. The last thing he wanted was some horrible nickname.

“Pookie? Cutie Patootie?” He licked up Tim’s neck, and bit at his ear. “How about My Little Snowflake, or maybe Lovie Wuvie?”

Tim smacked him, and pushed him off the couch. Sean landed heavily on the floor, pulling Tim down on top of him. It didn’t stop his laughter. 

“I know – I’ll call you Bambi!”

Tim struggled to his feet, feeling the uncomfortable wetness in his pants. “Come on, _Cupcake_. I need a shower, and so do you.”

He took a good, long look at Sean, hair all mussed up, his shirt up around his armpits, showing off his muscular torso. The dark stain in the front of his jeans was a dead giveaway of what he’d been up to. The best part was the contented smile on his face. He looked at Tim with undisguised affection, and Tim was glad that he didn’t feel the need to hide that look anymore. 

Tim felt content, as well. No more jealousy eating at his gut. No more Claire Howell laughing in his ear. Sean was _his_ , and that was just the way he liked it.

* * *

**VanillaLime's prompt:** _Claire tries to make Tim jealous by insinuating something is going on between her and Sean, but it doesn't quite work out like she'd planned._


End file.
